


Twins

by Belladonna229 (orphan_account)



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Anger, Character Death, Children, Children of Characters, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Family, Fights, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Loving Marriage, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Really Character Death, Original Character(s), Siblings, broken johnny storm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Belladonna229
Summary: With his family gone, Johnny tries to make the best of his life. He even gets married and starts a family of his own. But some twisted god thinks he's been happy for too long apparently and his life gets ripped apart again.





	1. Prologue

It had been three years since his family disappeared and Ben left. Three years with Johnny on his own. 

Needless to say, it had been hard. He still had his friends, sure, but they had their own lives to tend to, they didn't need to worry about him. Johnny could survive on his own, he just didn’t like being alone. He still had the Baxter building, but that’s only because Peter had kept it safe; then lost it when he went broke again, but Jen reminded Johnny about the royalties from the FF merchandise and the savings account that Sue had put back for him. He really should have appreciated her more. After everything she did for him, Johnny just wishes he could say thank you. The account held more than enough for Johnny to have a comfortable life and still keep Baxter. He could just live his life.

So that's what he did. He kept modeling and acting and saving the day, the usual. But he also rented out spaces in Baxter and made some investments. He figured that he needed to get serious if he wanted to keep up his appearance, so no more partying every night or one night stands. He was going to be better. So when his family came back, they could be proud of who he'd become. 

Because Johnny was proud of himself. He had his home, his friends, and a solid career.

“I’m just saying, you’d think these guys would give up and get a job after so long,”

Oh, and he had his boyfriend of a year and 2 months. Peter Parker, the dumbest genius to ever live. 

“They’re villains, Pete. What kind of job do you think they could get with their record?” Johnny looked up at him from where he had been cutting vegetables for their dinner.

“They wouldn’t have a record if they had just gotten a job in the first place,” Peter threw his hands up from where he lay on the couch. He was still in his suit from his most recent battle with whoever. The papers he had previously been grading were still on the table beside his now cold cup of coffee. 

Johnny just shook his head at him and chuckled. “Says the guy whose only source of income for the majority of his career was selling selfies,”

“They were not selfies, and that was just to keep me alive and get me through college. Not that teaching is doing much better. You’d think a college would pay better.” He said as he sat up and looked back at his papers. 

“Lucky you have a rich boyfriend who can take care of you,”

“So lucky,” he grinned as he walked over to Johnny and wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed his neck and side of his head. “He cooks,” kiss “He cleans” kiss kiss “He takes care of my wounds,” kiss “He keeps me from looking like a disaster” 

“That one is quite difficult,” Peter ignored him. 

“He is honest with me,” kiss “He loves me” kiss kiss “And I don’t know what I would do without him,” 

Johnny felt Peter pull away, so he turned around to look at him only to find him on one knee with a velvet box. 

“Peter?...” He dropped the knife.

“Johnny, will you… stay with me? ...Forever?” 

“Johnny?” 

Johnny was crying. He fell to his knees and hugged Peter in a bone-crushing hug. “Yes. God yes!” Johnny couldn’t help himself. He kissed Peter so hard he fell backward on the floor. 

“I love you,”

“I love you too, webwitt,”

<><><><><>

Johnny was leaning against his fiance, looking at his ring and thinking. They just sent the news to everyone they knew. Receiving many congratulations and a few “About Time”s. He always wanted to get married, it had been his dream ever since he says how happy Sue was with Reed, but he always thought his sister would be there. That he could convince Valerie to be his flower-girl. Reed and Ben his grooms-men. But, they’re gone. All gone… 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Peter asked.

“My thoughts are worth more than a penny,”

“Okay, a nickel then. Rare, but still useless,” That earned him a spot on the floor. Peter just laughed and returned to his spot by Johnny. 

“Do you think Ben will come?” He finally asked after a moment.

“Do you want him to?”

Did he? Ben left him alone when he really needed him the most. He refused to answer his messages and he didn’t even tell him he was leaving. But he was also the last bit of his family left. All that was left of the Future Foundation. And Johnny missed him a lot.

“Yeah, I do,”

“Then he will. Even if I have to drag him there myself.” Peter tilted Johnny’s chin to face him. “I promise, I will make our wedding the best I possibly can. No one will take this day away from you,”

“Thank you, Pete. God… we’re gonna get married,” Johnny smiled before leaning to kiss him. He was gonna marry this amazing man.

<><><><><>

“Peter, do me a favor? Tell me why we are standing in the middle of a field the night before your wedding?” Mary Jane asked, arms crossed. 

“Greeting guests. I need you to keep me calm with one of them,” He said.

“And we’re greeting them in a field because?”

“Look up,”

Peter pointed up at the now landing spaceship. The Guardians of the Galaxy’s ship, to be exact. Though all of them were invited to his wedding, Peter was only really after one of them. 

“Peter Quill, good to see you in one piece,” He greeted the ship’s Captain, followed by hugs and greetings of the other members.

“Good to see you too, Parker. Congratulations, by the way,” Starlord shook his hand. “I’m afraid we won’t be able to stay. An emergency just popped up so we’re just dropping off Ben and our wedding gift,”

“Wait a minute,” Came Ben’s gruff voice. “Whatcha’ mean, droppin’ me off? And what weddin’?”

“Thank you, Quill. It means a lot,” Everyone ignored Ben. 

“It’s no sweat, kid. Wishing you a happy marriage,” 

“Send our regards to your fiance,” 

“I am Groot,”

“Yeah, what they said,”

“Hey! Ain’t you lot fergetting someone?” Ben raised his voice. “What’s goin’ on?”

“I take it as you didn’t tell him,” Peter looked between the Guardians. He sighed when they didn’t answer and turned to Ben. “I’m getting married...,”

“Congratulations,”

“... To Johnny. And he wants you there, despite the fact that you took off without telling him. So I called the Guardians and told them that they were invited, but you were required to be there. My wedding is tomorrow. If you try to run off I will hunt you down. Understand?”

Ben’s face softened at the mention of Johnny and he nodded. 

<><><><><>

“Oh, my word! This is happening!” Johnny paced back and forth across the room. Running his hands through his hair. 

“Hey now! You’re gonna put a hole in the carpet!” Jen walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders. “Look at me. It’s alright, breath,” 

Johnny took a deep breath and tried to relax, but he was so worried. A hundred thoughts were speeding through his mind. What if there’s an attack? Or Peter realizes he doesn’t actually wanna marry him? 

“Hey! Peter loves you! And he’d be offended if he heard you talk like that,” Jen scolds him. Making him realize he’d been speaking aloud. “Look, just breath, here’s how it’s gonna go. You’re gonna walk down that aisle to Peter, you’ll both say your vows and then you’ll kiss. After the ceremony, the reception will come and everyone will stuff their faces with cake,” 

She held his face and looked him in the eyes. “You love Peter, right? You do want to marry him?”

“Of course!” 

“Then you don’t need to worry about anything. Peter said he was going to make sure this day is amazing and I doubt he will take that promise lightly,” 

Johnny nodded. Peter wouldn’t take it lightly. He loved Johnny, and he wanted the world to know. 

“Yeah, you’re right. Today is going to be amazing. As long as I get to marry him, today will be the best,” 

And It really was the best. All their friends were there and the ceremony was beautiful. Peter was breathtaking and Johnny couldn’t believe his luck. Even made it to their honeymoon suite before DoomBots invaded the city. Pete thinks he was just salty about not getting an invitation. 

<><><><><>

Ben stayed. He stayed on earth and moved back into the Baxter Building. 

“Don’t be gettin’ to hyped up, Kid. I just think I should enjoy bein’ home fer bit,”

Didn’t stop Johnny from giving him a huge hug. Ben started to regret it instantly. Peter and Johnny would not stop calling the other “husband” or “Mr. Parker-Storm”. 

“Excuse me for showing my husband some love,” Johnny said when Ben brought it up. 

“I don't care if ya show him love! Just don’t do it where I can hear ya,”

It only got worse. Johnny was now practically in Peter’s lap 24/7. And if Ben didn’t get a room farther from theirs he was never going to get any sleep. They were like damn rabbits. Always going at it no matter the time of day. 

And then, Ben rues the day when Johnny decided he wanted to have kids. 

“Oh come on, Pete, I’ve always been clear about wanting kids!” Johnny pleaded.

“I know, Johnny, and I want kids too. But I don’t know if we’re ready,” 

“I do though! I know we’d be great parents! And Ben would be around to babysit now!”

“Don’t bring me into this”

“So what’s holding us back?” He grabbed Peter’s hands and held them to his chest. 

“I… I don’t know, Johnny. I’ll think about it. Okay?” 

Apparently “I’ll think about it” was a yes to Johnny. Because the next thing he knew, He was being roped into helping with the nursery. 

<><><><><>


	2. Prologue part 2

At 2:15 on a cool spring day, Astra Sue Parker-Storm and Stella May Parker-Storm were born to Peter Benjamin Parker-Storm and Johnny Spencer Lowell Parker-Storm. 

“They’re beautiful, Johnny,” Ben looked down at the newest members of their family. “Congratulation kid,”

“Of course they’re beautiful, look at their parents,” Johnny grinned. He couldn’t take his eyes off them. These two beautiful babies were not only his, but they were the daughters to the love of his life. 

Taking a look around at the welcome home party that Ben put together, Johnny couldn’t help but feel grateful for all of them. The odd mix of friends and family that might look weird to anyone else, aliens talking with mutants and geniuses alike, but it just felt right to Johnny. It felt like home.

“Johnathan of Earth! Congratulations are in order,” Spoke one such alien now. Johnny couldn’t exactly place the planet they are from, but he knew they were royalty.

“Thank you. It means a lot to me and my husband that you came to celebrate their birth,” 

“My people send a gift as well,” They handed Johnny an egg about the size of his fist. “We send our dreams that your children grow up to be like the rest of your family. We still feel grateful for what you all had done for us,” They took a bow before blending back into the crowd.

Johnny looked between Ben and the egg in his hands. 

“What exactly did we do for them?”

“Not a clue. Honestly, I jus’ sent a broad invitation. Hoped I migh’ reach… well. You know,” Ben looked away, setting down his drink. 

Johnny did know, which hurt because he was trying not to think about it. He put a hand on Ben’s shoulder, hoping to send a silent comfort. He doubted it did much though. They were only a few months from the fifth anniversary. They had been gone for nearly five whole years. He almost felt guilty sometimes. Part of his family was missing, yet here he was getting married and having children and living his life. 

It’s not like he hadn’t looked for them, he had. He just kinda laid off after a while. What else could he do? He had to take care of himself, and now with his daughters, he’ll have even less time. 

“I just thought… maybe we had caught a break, ya know? Everything has been so good these past months. Maybe… I don’t know… we could finally…,”

“Hey, It’s alright. It didn’t hurt to try, Ben. And maybe they did get it. For all we know, that message may have given them just enough motivation to keep trying to get back home.” Johnny smiled at him. Then held up the egg. “Now while we wait for a message, help me find a place for this,” 

<><><><><>

A cry pierced the quiet of their home. 

“I got it,” Came the sleep laced voice of Peter’s husband. 

“No, no, I need to get up anyway,” Peter sat up yawning. “Teachers meeting and whatnot,” he kissed his husband’s head before putting his feet on the floor.

Peter made his way into the nursery to only find it a complete mess. And not the “forgot to pick up some toys” kind of mess, no, it was a “Who the hell took apart the crib and why is the baby sitting in water?” kind of mess.

Peter quickly picked up the girls and looked around. 

“Johnny! You need to get in here. Now!” 

“What’s wrong?! Are the girls okay?! What… the hell?” Johnny looked around the room. “Um… Who put them to bed?”

“You did,” Peter said as Johnny took Astra from him. “And when I got back from patrol last night and kissed the girls goodnight, it did not look like this,”

“So that means someone has been in our daughters’ room, and I really don’t think I’m okay with that,” 

Peter holds Stella close to his chest as he looks around. He had to agree with Johnny. The thought of some random person coming into his children’s room and taking everything apart doesn’t sit well with him either. He let Johnny take the twins to Ben while he checked for signs of entry. He also looked around the house for any sign of someone still being there, before he finally checked the cameras. 

Though he was not expecting what he had found.

What he found on the camera would have been really funny if it hadn’t been worrisome. The screen showed no intruder, but his baby girls, turning air into water and metal bolts into sand. And somehow changing the color of the wallpaper which he hadn’t noticed. 

They had developed powers. And he just knew he wasn’t gonna get to sleep for years to come. 

But nights of weird lights and random sounds and things falling apart were the least of his worries as it turns out. What they really had to worry about was when Stella and Astra got mad at each other. 

The first time it happened they were all in the living room. May was visiting because “If you think you can keep me from my grandbabies you are sorely mistaken, Petey,” May had brought some new toys and Astra seemed to like Stella’s more so she tried to take it. And when Stella kept it away, Astra grabbed her arm, Stella screamed in pain. It looked as if she was trying to absorb her or something.

“Astra! No!” Peter quickly pulled Astra away as May tried to sooth Stella’s crying. 

“What was that?” Johnny looked between everyone. 

“I don’t know, Johnny, but I don’t think we can leave them alone together,”

Johnny just nodded as he made his way to a still crying Stella. There was a bit of a burn mark but it was fading quick and there didn’t appear to be any other damage.

<><><><><>

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Starlight?” Johnny turned to where his daughters were sitting at the table. Astra reading and Stella playing with her food. Astra seemed to be thinking about something before she looked back up at Johnny. 

“Can I take dance lessons? A girl at my school does them and she was telling us about everything they do and I think it might be fun,” 

Johnny smiled and set the fresh plate of pancakes down. “I agree. I think you might really enjoy it, But let's ask Papa what he thinks first. He might know something I don’t. What about you Stella?” 

Stella looked up from her book and shook her head. “I want to do Karate. That way I can stop bad guys like you,” 

“Oh really?” Johnny was about to laugh before a loud banging came from the front door. He told the girls that he’d be right back before he made his way to the door. Once he got close enough, he could hear a child crying. And by crying he means screaming. He just knew it had to have woke up his sleeping husband.

Once Johnny had opened the door said child was thrown into his arms as some dude in a repulsing getup pulled at his own hair. 

“Take him! It won’t stop crying and I don’t know what to do! It wasn’t supposed to come out as a baby! My ultimate weapon was supposed to be fully grown and ready to fight! I spent all that time making sure its genetics were perfect and it comes out like this! Do you know how hard it was to even get yours and Spider-man’s DNA?! All of it wasted! And that thing won't shut up!” 

His and Spider-Man’s DNA? Ultimate weapon? Baby? 

Oh, Lord… Does he now have another kid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know these Chapters are kinda fast but they are honestly some information you'll need to understand the story a bit better. These couple of chapters are you can understand they're background


	3. The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is gonna get angsty quick. People get hurt and a lot happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP REAL QUICK!   
> Okay, I meant to say this last chapter, but better late than never. I got Stella's name from An Unsung Melody Is Mine by Adelesbian, Ahsokaa.   
> I saw the name and fell in love so all credit there it theirs.

“Dad! Tell Ricky to get out of the bathroom! I’m going to be late!”

“Dad! I can’t find my shoes!”

“Hey, Firefly? What happened to my Thesis Paper?” 

“Dad!”

“Dad?”

“Love!?”

First day of school. The first day of the school year for Johnny’s three children. His children who, as far as Johnny is considered, should only be learning to walk and not advanced algebra. 

Oh, how Johnny dreads it. The twins are going into their Junior year and Ricky is going into 3rd grade. And ignoring all of his thoughts on them growing up, Johnny is going crazy. He’s trying to make breakfast for his family, despite the fact that he woke up late, but everyone seems to need his attention. 

And don’t get him wrong, he loves knowing that he’s family still needs him, but he also needs to make sure that his family has breakfast. And he can’t do that if he’s hunting shoes.

Thank Thor for Ben. 

He’s always there to help. Whether it’s getting the 8 year old ready for school or making sure no fight lasts longer than a week. The old pile of rocks was one of the best things to ever come into Johnny’s life; not that he would ever admit it to the man, at least not sober. But Ben always knew how to keep things together when it came to kids. 

Ben kept him out of trouble as a teen with newly acquired abilities, and he was always there for the kids of the Future Foundation. So it makes sense that he would be there to help Johnny raise his own kids. He never once complained about them and he even taught them a thing or two (most of which were things Peter and Johnny didn’t think they needed, like gambling or how to push people’s buttons)

“Hey, Bic-head! Don’ burn the food!” 

“Oh shut it! I’m a great cook,” Johnny shot back. 

He set out the bacon and eggs that he managed to whip up in the short time he had. And then all of a sudden all three kids were in front of him, fighting over the biggest pieces of bacon. 

“It definitely smells good, Hot Stuff,” Peter walked in fighting with his tie. 

After he finally got it right, Peter grabbed Johnny by the hips and pulled him into a deep kiss. The kind that even after all these years still made Johnny go weak at the knees. “Thanks for breakfast, handsome,” 

“My pleasure. Oh, and the food too,” he winked. 

“Really you two?” Astra drops her fork and covers Ricky’s ears.

“We’re trying to eat here,” Stella finishes for her. 

Johnny just laughs as Peter decides the best response to their kids, is to pepper his face with more kisses. Then not letting Johnny out of his grip so he can pick him up and spin him.

“Who’s picking up the kids today?” Peter asks.

“Ben is, I have an interview with Vogue and Ricky thinks it’ll make him cooler to have a golem pick him up,” That earned a smile.

“Okay. Text me before your interview, and call if another wack-job goes on a rampage,” He said between kisses. When he’s finally finished grossing out his children, Peter has to run. He has a presentation at Stark Industries that might determine if he gets a promotion or not. So he kisses his family goodbye and heads out.

*****

When everyone was ready their Dad walked them to school, which has always annoyed Stella. 

Her and Astra were 16, and their school was less than school wasn’t really far, but they seemed to have to be supervised at all times.

It was like she was never allowed to be alone with her sister. 

Ever since they were kids it was always separate rooms and identical toys. And after they had grown a bit it was still separate spaces and constant supervision. Play-time always included Uncle Ben grumpily sitting in the corner or Granny May trying to keep up with them. She just wanted to be with her sister. Was that too much to ask?

“Alright, you two,” Their dad kisses their foreheads. “Have a good day, stay out of trouble, and don’t use your abilities. You don't want Ben as a teacher and we’ll have to homeschool if you two show out so…,”

“So please act more like your Papa,” The girls finished. 

“We know, Daddy. We’ll behave,” Astra said. 

“Eh, more like we won’t get caught,” Stella joked. 

“Get inside before you’re late,” Dad shook his head and shooed them away. 

Laughing, she made her way to the gym where they were having an assembly for the first day. Astra ran to her friends as soon as they stepped in. But Stella’s friends were harder to locate. When she finally found them, they were sitting at the top of the bleachers poking fun at each other. Stella quickly made my way to them and plopped next to her favorite person ever. 

Laura Smith. 

Captain of the swim team and a black-belt in three different forms of Martial-Arts. She has been her friend since Stella started at the dojo her mom runs. Always her partner in crime and her go-to for an alibi. They’ve gotten into so much trouble together. From accidentally breaking the toilet in the dojo bathroom, trying to get into the ceiling, to breaking a boy’s nose after he grabbed Laura’s ass. She was her go-to girl. Ride or Die friend.

“Stella May!” Laura laughs. “You were almost late,” 

Throwing her arms around her, Laura leaned in to whisper. “Yo heads up, you know that Amber girl? The one always who knows way too much for any one person? According to her, something big is going to be revealed today. How much do you wanna bet it’s Mr. Haggington’s last year as principal?” 

She laughed as the assembly started. 

An hour in and no sign of anything really new but there did seem to be some loud noises coming from outside. Which wasn’t unusual for New York, but it seemed to be getting closer. Before too long it was right above them, and “it” was a battle. 

A big one. 

Big enough that Mr. Haggington announced a lockdown halfway through the assembly and the students were stuck in the gym for hours. The clashing went on for what felt like forever. Explosions and shouts coming almost every other moment. Some students were actually starting to get scared. Calling their parents and holding onto each other. 

“Stella,” Astra came up to her and handed her her phone. On the screen was a Livestream of outside the school. It wasn’t the best quality but you could make out most of the fight. Including their family. “Stella, they’re out there, and it’s lasting way too long,”

Astra was right. From what she could see everyone was out there. Dad, Papa, Uncle Ben, She-Hulk, the Avengers, everyone was in on the fight. Now it wasn’t the first time but never has a fight lasted so long with all of them there. It was nearing lunch and the sounds seemed to only get louder. 

“They’ll be fine,” She said. Hoping that it sounded more confidante than she felt. “I’m sure it’s gonna wrap up soon,” Stella grabbed her sister's hand and they sat together. 

It was no surprise when no one bothered them. Their family was more famous than the Kardashians, so everyone knew that they had something to lose.

By the time 6th period was supposed to start the worst had begun. 

The ceiling gave in, and with it, Spider-man. The Human Torch quickly following to help him up. Wrapping an arm around his waist to get him on his feet. They took a quick look at the kids before turning back to what was apparently only one of the bad guys, telling from the fight still going on outside the school.

“We got to wrap this up, Webhead,”

“If you got any ideas I’d be happy to hear them,” 

Now the students (read: Astra and Stella) could see what’s happening, everything felt slower. Spider-Man and Torch were an amazing team, but they were both clearly injured and running on fumes. Spider-Man’s reflexes were a lot slower and it looked like he was sporting a broken rib while Torch seemed to spend more time flamed off than on. 

And when another bad guy joined the fight, Stella would admit that she was really scared. 

But watching the new guy put his blade through Spider-Man… she wasn’t entirely sure if she screamed or if that was Astra, maybe it was both of them. Either way, Torch was pinned down, under the first guy’s foot, and Spider-Man’s mask was being torn off. Of course, the dude was saying something about showing the world Spider-man’s face but no one really listened. Phones were out, recording the whole fight, so there was no stopping it. The world would see him. All of him.

His neck fell backward; allowing everyone to see his face. Allowing everyone to see Peter Parker-Storm; the Amazing Spider-Man. 

“Stella… is that? Stella, that’s your dad. That’s your “normal” dad,” Laura spoke but She wasn’t listening. Her eyes were trained on the sight before her.

She was watching her Papa bend in an unnatural way. She was watching her Dad call for her papa. His voice was unsteady, breaking, and getting sharper as the tears fell down his face. 

“Spidey, come on. This isn’t funny. Webhead? Petey? Petey-Pie… answer me. Come on, Peter, you’re scaring me. Answer me, dammit! You can’t leave me too! Peter! Look at me! LOOK AT ME!” 

Stella watched as her dad tried to crawl to his husband. Not snapping out of her trance until someone yelled for her sister. Her sister who was now running at the man who still had their Papa. Her high-heels be damned. 

The man dropped him and dodged Astra’s flaming fist. He clearly hadn’t expected a resistance.

Stella ran after her, intending to help her, but she was stopped in her tracks by her father’s ragged breathing. He was still alive and she had to do something. So trusting Astra to take care of herself, she dropped to her knees she started to force her Papa’s cells to repair themselves. 

You see the twins had what their family liked to call ‘Matter Manipulation.’ They could basically control anything that took up space and could use it or change it into whatever they wanted. They could turn the air they breathe into fire that they could use to fight or turn fruit into water they could drink. And since it was literally anything that took up space, they could force wounds to close, repair bones, or even reverse allergic reactions. But, the downside is: because they can manipulate matter they are almost always aware of even the smallest particle within a five-foot radius and are prone to sensory overloads.

Stella was so focused that she didn’t see Astra get hit, or the guy come towards her, but she felt IronMan grab her. Pulling her out of the way as the bad guys took off with Peter.


	4. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home is different. There are people there who weren't there before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is the best I got right now. I am afraid my brain isn't connecting the scenes how I want. It's shorter than normal too, so, please enjoy!

“Are we there yet?” 

“Almost,”

“Are we there yet?”

“Stop that!” Bentley 23 glared at the Moloids, not up for their games.

“It feels so weird finally getting to go back to Earth,” Franklin said trying to break the tension in the room. “I mean just knowing how different everything will be... How are we supposed to fit back into society?”

“You’ll be fine,” Valerie rolled her eyes. “At least you remember Earth. I was 3 when we left,”

“Do you even remember Uncle Ben and Uncle Johnny?”

“Vaguely, but yeah,”

“It has been that long, hasn’t it?” Sue Richards sat back and looked at the roof of their spaceship that they were barely able to get. “I hope Johnny and Ben are okay. It’s just been the two of them for so long,”

“10 years is nothing to sneeze at,” Reed said as he checked the sensor readings. “I just hope they still talk to each other. They fought so much that they could easily have gone separate ways. But both of them are so used to having someone around I don’t know what they’d do on their own,”

Sue agreed with her husband. She couldn’t speak for Ben, but Johnny had never been without her for so long. She had always made sure that he could at least call her. Whether it was when she was at college or in space; Johnny was ether with her or a phone call away. So She’s definitely worried about what he’s been through with her being away for 10 years.

“What do remember about them, Franklin?” Val turned to her brother. “What were they like?”

“Well,” he started. “Uncle Ben is big and made of rocks. He likes his recliner and picking on Uncle Johnny. He calls him things like ‘Flame Brain’ and ‘Hothead’ He sometimes goes bowling with the Hulk and he and Uncle Johnny once snuck Chicken wings into the house when mom was trying to go vegan. He is really caring, and he may have complained, but he never actually cared when we would use him as a climbing wall,”

“And Uncle Johnny?” 

“He was in love with Spider-Man but refused to tell him!” Bentley 23 shouted.

“Well yeah, but he also liked to go fast, whether it was racecars or flying, he had to go fast. He liked to cook, and he was pretty good at it. Uncle Johnny also did a lot of modeling and acting, despite being a bad actor. Oh and everyone always said he was stupid, but I don’t think he really was,” 

They continued to reminisce for hours. Franklin telling them what he remembered from Earth with others chiming in every now and then. The younger members trying to absorb as much information as they could. But the talking was abruptly stopped when Earth came into view, there were too many emotions to speak.

Here was the planet that most of them were born on. Where their parents grew up and where the rest of their family currently reside. It looked as beautiful as ever. Watching the way the ocean moved and the leaves fall was like watching a painting that had come to life. Everything just felt right, yet it was still slightly... off.

It was like the entire city was in mourning.

Brushing it off they announced themselves to air-control and made their way to the roof of the Baxter Building. Eager to see the rest of their family, they didn’t hesitate to get outside.

“Who are you?” A little boy spoke. 

He didn’t look very old, maybe 7 or 8. He had big blue eyes that held a familiar curiosity. 

“Hello, and who might you be?” Sue asked.

“Why are you here?” He looked between them all. “No one is supposed to be here right now,” 

“We’re here to see someone. Maybe you know them? Is there an adult around?”

“Yeah, but he’s busy and my big sisters are too moody to talk to people. At least that’s what Papa says when they act like this. Though Daddy always reminds Papa that they're just learning to deal with the world,”

Sue was getting nowhere with this kid. She just needed to talk to an adult. Someone who could help them. They could probably radio the Avengers but she didn’t want anyone to know there were back before they found Johnny and Ben.

Reed decided to try to help his wife

“What’s your name, son?” He asked.

“Ricky,” 

“Well, Ricky, I’m Reed Richards and-” 

“I know who you are!” Ricky exclaimed. “Daddy and Uncle Ben has been looking for you and your family! They said you were their family,”

“Oh? Are they around? We would love to talk to them,” 

Ricky nodded and lead them inside. The inside was definitely different. Ricky leads them down halls that didn’t exist before, with furniture that they had never seen. It was weird, they were in their home but they also weren’t. 

“Uncle Beeeen! Uncle Ben! I have a surprise for you!” Ricky called out once they reach the living room.


	5. Meet the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astra meets her cousins and Ben updates Sue and Reed on current events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get it's short but y'all have waited so long and I'm starting to get writer's block.
> 
> please enjoy

A scream was the last thing Astra wanted to wake up to, at 3 in the morning. And a room full of strangers was something she really didn’t want to run into while following said scream. 

But that’s what just happened. So here she is, in her nightclothes with her hair in a really unflattering braid, standing in her living room being looked at by a bunch of people she does not know and her Uncle Ben. It might also be worth noting that her uncle is on his ass on the floor. 

“Uncle Ben? What’s going on? I heard a scream,” She made her way over to him, taking note that Ricky was standing among the strangers. 

“Sorry, I… er… I was jus’ surprised.” He muttered. Ben stood up and brushed himself off before he reprimands Astra for running through the walls. Though she was pretty sure her short cuts were the least of their worries. 

There were about nine or ten people she didn’t recognize in front of her. The oldest male, it seemed, was holding her brother’s hand.

“Ricky, come here,” She finally addressed her brother. 

“Why?”’ He protested. “They’re good guys!” 

“You don’t know them,”

“Uncle Ben does!”

“Richard!” Astra was losing her patience. “Now.” 

He reluctantly made his way to her, muttering under his breath. She pulled him close and began to study the bunch. 

They were clearly a family. Not all by blood, but there was a clear bond and trust between all of them. The two adults were definitely married and two or three of the human children were probably their’s. Maybe the blonde boy. They had a familiar feeling to them, but she wasn’t going to overlook the possibility of Skrull. No one can deny her that family definitely had a bad history with them. But it could easily be that their guys from the fight. 

But what would be the motivation? Distraction is the most likely option. They could also be trying to get inside information to relay back to their base. Or both, those options tended to go hand in hand.

“Astra…,”

“Who are they, Uncle Ben?” She asked her uncle, never once taking her eyes off of them.

“Astra, they’re our family,” 

She finally turned to him. There was no way these people were their family. Their family is always there for each other. They’re always there when they fall or when they’ve had a great day and have to tell someone. But these people… No. Astra didn’t know them. And they certainly weren’t there when her parents fell. So why are they here now?

“Hey! Don’t burn my favorite shirt!” Ricky slapped her hand off his shoulder. 

“Oh, shut up. You’re fine.” 

She still removed her hand from his shoulder. She didn’t understand anything happening at the moment. 

“I should probably explain a bit.” Her uncle cleared his throat. “Stretch, Sue, kids… this here is Ricky and Astra. They’re Johnny and Peter’s youngins. Astra also has a twin sister, Stella. You two, this is the Future Foundation. Includin’ your Dad’s older sister and your cousins. Like I said, family.”

<><><><><>

“So you’re telling me that, not only have we been gone 20 years instead of 10 as we thought, but Johnny and Peter finally got their acts together and told each other how they felt, got married and had kids, all while we were gone?!” 

“Even if it was just the ten, you couldn’t expect Uncle Johnny to have halted his life for so long. Then you’d have just lectured him on holding on to the past,”

“That’s not the point, Valeria,”   
“She’s upset about missing the wedding, Val.”

“Uncle Johnny promised that she could walk him down the aisle,”

Sue finally stopped pacing and turned to Ben. “So where are my brother and his husband?” 

He looked quite somber from where he finally sat on the couch. It broke Astra’s heart to see him like this. He was always a source of laughter. So she spoke up. 

“Daddy is in a coma. There was a fight and Papa was, not only de-masked but impaled. They took his body, no clue if he’s still alive. Daddy saw it all, unable to stop it.” She looked Sue in the eyes. “He blew up. Literally. It was all the rest of us could do to keep the flames away from bystanders,” 

.  
.  
.  
.

The room was still. 

“Hold on. There’s been an update,” Ben finally spoke. “I was just comin’ ta get you two. Peter’s been found. Logan found him. He’s stable fer now, but it’s all touch and go. Strange oversaw his operation and Banner is monitoring his medication. Johnny is physically fine. Ccording ta every’ne he just don’t wanna wake up. All we can do is wait,”


	6. Don't Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The FF finally get to see Johnny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, so this is a really emotionally taxing story. I put a lot of emotions into it and because it is an unpopular ship I don't really get a lot of feedback. So It'll probably be a little while before I update again. 
> 
> I'm sorry but I can't do much better.

“Johnny… ?” 

Someone’s calling him. But who is it?

“... brother, it’s time to… Up. We all…,”

Is that? That sounds like Sue. No way. His sister is dead. He has accepted that. She’s gone and never coming back. 

“Come on… Peter is… children need… ,”

Peter… his husband. His beautiful husband. He always has his back. He’s always there to pick up him and… their kids. Oh, their kids. Their amazing children, so beautiful, so perfect. They take after Peter in all the best ways and even have a few of Johnny’s best attributes. Astra, Stella and little Ricky. His amazing babies. 

He remembers watching Astra’s first dance recital. She was so amazing. Stella even ran up to her once it was finished and hugged her sister. Peter was next to him, his hand on Johnny’s shoulder, wanting nothing other than to just be close to him. They went out for ice cream afterward and he felt so happy. It was the first time he had felt complete in years. 

“Daddy?... wake…,”

And Stella’s first match. They almost didn’t let her compete because they thought she had taken after Johnny. She had, but he wasn’t gonna tell them that. She had been looking forward to it for so long. Peter, the genius, decided to tell them that she was only immune to fire and couldn’t create it, therefore hand no advantage in martial arts. Thankful they believed it. Stella had come in third place. She was so happy she had a smile on her face for the next three days. Though Astra was worried about her busted lip. 

“Kid… back,” 

Oh, and he can’t forget Ricky. He didn’t ask for him, but by god does he love him. Ricky’s still so young, but he’s about as smart as Val was. Peter thinks they’ll have to homeschool him to keep him from getting bored. Johnny, on the other hand, doesn’t think they would do him justice. 

“Uncle Johnny…”

He wonders sometimes. Would Sue be proud? He hopes so. He has worked so hard and done so much. He literally turned his whole life around. He owns land that he rents to businesses, so he has a steady income aside from the royalties. He takes care of his family and rarely skips on discipline while still showing love and support. He hasn’t even had a scandal in over two decades. 

But what does that even matter now?

Whether or not his sister would be proud is irrelevant. She’s gone and she’s never coming back. She died knowing he’s a mess. He’s a huge mess who can’t keep things together. That’s why everyone always leaves him. He can’t do anything right so he deserves to be alone. It’s only a matter of time before Peter… 

Peter… Oh, God… 

He’s already gone.

They killed him. They killed him in front of him and all those kids. His daughters’ whole school. 

They had to watch that.

Why? … Why can’t he be happy? Why does the universe have to take EVERYTHING from him?! 

First his parents, then his sister and now his husband? It’s not fair! What did he ever do to deserve this!? What did his kids do to deserve having to watch their father get impaled and then de-masked!? 

WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE HIM?!

<><><><><>

Stella stood at the back of the room as everyone tried talking to her parents. 

Her dad’s family was back (Which, yeah, it shocked her. But she has more important things to worry about). They all tried talking to him, but no such luck. Her Papa is still too injured to wake up so they would have to wait to see how her dad would respond to his voice. 

But Dr. Susan Storm-Richards says he’ll be fine. So, of course, he’ll be fine and they could take a family flight together.

Read the sarcasm.

Stella knows very little about her dad’s family. 

Neither of her parents or Uncle Ben could bare to talk about them. So everything she knows is either from News articles or what she has managed to squeeze out of other heroes. Which isn’t a lot. All of them either don’t know them well or think she should hear it from her parents. 

Not helpful.

Astra, judging by the grip she has on their brother, doesn’t trust them. And she, for one, doesn’t blame her. They know nothing of these people and with her dad’s history of Skrull, it wouldn’t be hard to believe that their not who they say they are.

So, stealing a glance at her parents, she speaks. “Visiting hours are over. So everyone kinda needs to clear out,” 

“Yes! We don’t want to stress them so how about everyone gets out.” Astra was quick to agree. 

Stella told the staff that they were leaving and left no room for argument. 

As soon as they were back home their Uncle turned to them. 

“Look, I get that things are rough right now, but that don’t excuse your behavior. Their our…,”

“Family, yeah we get it!” Astra snapped. “You keep saying that, but the fact is that we don’t know them! They have been gone for 20 years, Uncle Ben. And no one has told us anything!” 

“You know… ,”

“That it hurts? That Dad can’t talk about them without crying? Yeah, I know. But you can not expect me to just accept these people as our family when all I have ever know about them is from the damn News! And with both Daddy and Papa in the condition that they’re in, I refuse to just let them in!” Astra was yelling now. “They’ve been through enough, Uncle Ben. Daddy and Papa don’t deserve to be hurt anymore,” 

The oldest kid, Franklin, stepped up to Astra. “Look I understand you’re trying to protect them, but we are not going to hurt them. They mean just as much to us as they do to you,” He reached out but Stella grabbed his arm. 

“Don’t touch them,” 

.  
.  
.

“STELLA! LET GO! You're HURTIN’ HIM!” Her uncle’s voice ripped through her ears before her and was pulled from Franklin’s arm. 

Smoke lifted from her hand as she got a glimpse of where she grabbed him. It was the worst burn she had ever seen. His skin was oozing and discolored with several blisters surrounding the handprint.


End file.
